Operation: Ballroom Blitz
by Mix Matcher
Summary: Sequel to Operation: Gemstone. Jerry sends the spies to a ball held by his friend, only to be sent on a mission by choice to help. Marc & Tony meet up again with old friends. Really crappy summery & title, I know & I'm sorry. Slight cursing.
1. Grohm

After four years of not hearing from any of their friends, save for the Tuskinos, Tony, Marc, & the others gave up trying to find them.

"I really miss pretty kitty & Zach." Thatch sighed, resting his head on his girlfriend's shoulder.

Megan patted his blonde mop of hair from her seat in his lap. "First time I've heard those names in a long time."

Lee & Tony nodded in agreement. "Why did we just give up?" Lee wondered.

"Because it's a waste of time." Marc said bitterly.

Thatch sighed. "Come on, Marc. She had to leave. There are certain things that they have to do that you wouldn't know about."

"I would believe you if you would actually tell us what those things were." Marc crossed his arms stubbornly.

Thatch got up at the sound of his phone, sitting Megan back down in the seat. "I have to leave early. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Sure." Tony agreed.

As they walked down the halls, a locker popped open. "Here we go." Marc sighed before getting sucked in.

"Afternoon spies!" Jerry greeted.

"Hey Jerry." The spies called back.

"What's the mission today?" Tony asked, rubbing his hands together.

Jerry shook his head. "No mission today. You're headed to an island called Grohm to attend a ball hosted by my dear friend Antanasia. I, however, have too much work to do to attend. Tony, Marc, you are to be her granddaughters' dates. Megan, Lee, the Tuskinos & Thatch will also be attending, so you are permitted to have him & Aquanette as your dates."

"So, we're being set up on a blind date?" Tony wondered.

"Yes! And since Antanasia's son is the emperor of this island, you _must_ please these young girls." Jerry ordered. "I have Flannery preparing your dress clothes as we speak."

With the press of a button, Jerry sent the spies to the jet. Flannery, Aqua & Thatch were all there waiting.

"Ready?" They asked.

"Ready!" The Clarks repeated.

The spies walked along the streets of Grohm until they reached a crowd in front of a large palace. "What's going on here?" Lee wondered.

The girl in front of them turned around. "Shh! The Empress Elyon is about to make an announcement."

"The Empress Elyon?" Marc repeated.

"Yes. You see, when the Emperor Ulysses left with his wife & children, the neighboring island waged war on us. It's been a while, actually a long while, but now that they have returned, Vampir has retreated in fear of their powers." The girl explained.

"What powers?" Tony asked.

"Their rule over animals & the ability to shape shift is present in most of Grohm's natives. Grohm has been the home of the Natur & Animalian clans, but the Natur are long gone. You know, Ancientas." The girl turned back at the sound of a fanfare. "Oh, here comes the Empress Elyon!"

A woman with flowing brown hair & coffee brown eyes wearing a blue royal robe covered in white embroidery stepped onto a balcony in view of everyone. "Hello, children of Gronan." She called out to the people in the crowd. "It has been done. King Vladimir & his followers have declared a truce. The war is _over_!"

"Gronan is the first Animalian, in case you didn't know." The girl explained, leaning back.

"Wow, she looks familiar." Megan said, referring to Empress Elyon.

"Yeah, but where have we seen her before?" Marc looked up as two girls walked onto the balcony in place of the woman. They had auburn hair & hazel eyes. One was wearing a white royal robe with blue embroidery & the other had the same robe in black with green embroidery. "Welcome children." The one in black greeted.

"A pleasure, Mistress Yin." The crowd replied.

"Welcome children." The one in white smiled.

The crowd called up again. "A pleasure, Mistress Yang."

"This place is formal." Marc commented. "Who are those two?"

"They look like..." Tony gasped. "Kari & Griffon?" He shouted.

The crowd gasped & turned to the spies. Mistress Yin & Mistress Yang paled before a man in a green royal robe came out & the girls wrapped their arms around him. "Guards, bring them here!"

"Way to go, Tony." Megan hissed.

The girl who had been talking to them held up a gun & turned around. "Royal Guard! Stay still or I will be forced to shoot!"

Soon, even more girls were surrounding them with guns. A single girl with long black hair & steel gray eyes held a leather whip. "Welcome to Grohm. The mistresses don't seem to like you much. Care to explain."

"Devon!" I voice yelled. Everyone looked to Emperor Ulysses as wings sprang from his back & he made his way down to the spies. "The Holy Mother has shown mercy on you." he turned back to Devon & whispered in her ear.

"Jamie, take them to the Holy Mother." Devon ordered. "She has arranged this."

The girls' guns lowered & the one who had talked to them waved for them to follow her. The crowd separated for them to pass as they were led into the palace to see the Holy Mother.

"This place is huge." Megan said in awe.

Thatch linked his arm with hers. "It's not that big."

One of the many servants they had passed bowed. "Greetings Prince Thatcher."

"I love when they say that." Thatch chuckled, looking back at her.

Marc quirked a brow. "Prince?"

Thatch shrugged. "I have a royal bloodline, but I barely get acknowledged for it except for here."

When they reached the Holy Mother, Jamie stood back & opened the door. "Welcome to the Holy Mother's quarters."

The spies walked in & sat down by the woman. "Ah, you must be the spies Jerry sent in his place."

"Yes, ma'am." Lee answered politely.

"Oh, Flannery & Aquanette. How good to see you again. How is Emelina?" The Holy Mother asked.

"Very well, Antanasia." Flannery answered politely. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Oh, please. It was all Jerry's idea. I don't think my girls are very happy by their choice, but this could be a perfect chance to fix that. Now, which of you is Marc & who is Tony?" Antanasia clasped her hands together.

The boys held their hands up. "We are."

"Good, you two are to escort my granddaughters to the ball. Prince Thatch, I will not force you to, but I might suggest that young woman as your date." Antanasia continued, motioning to Megan.

"Already am, Holy Mother." Thatch assured her. "I trust Zach & Aria are going together?"

"Actually, they don't plan on going at all until they can find a date for Grant." Antanasia admitted.

Thatch straightened in his seat. "What about Lillian?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh, there were complications during the war." Aqua said quietly.

Thatch froze before inhaling a sharp breath & standing up. "I'm going to see him."

"Now if only he could see _you_." Aqua sighed heavily & leaned back in her seat.

"God." Thatch jumped & darted out of the room.

Tony sat up straight. "So when do we get to meet your granddaughters?"

"Not until the ball. But, you are free to explore our home." Antanasia offered.

"That sounds cool." Megan agreed.

They walked back out to the main staircase & watched a young girl in a wheelchair stop at the top & sigh. "Leo, can you help me…again?" She asked sadly.

A boy & Thatch came down the hall & picked up the wheelchair before walking it down the stairs.

"Hello, there. I'm Frida." The girl greeted when the wheelchair was back on the ground. "That's Leopold."

The boy had a shaggy blonde hair & blue eyes, with a scar over his left eye that looked fresh. He had a light blue turtleneck & dark blue pants. There was a sword tucked at his side. "Flannery, Aquanette, an honour to see you goddesses again." He bowed to them.

"Dude, where'd you get the scar?" Tony blurted accidentally, meaning to keep it in his head.

"Tony!" Megan snapped.

"It's fine." Leo held up a hand to stop her. "Just a complication for offering my services during the war. I turned out luckier than Sir Briers, though. You should come with us. We're about to visit him."

Frida clapped her hands. "We get to visit bubby every now & then, but he stays at the memorial most of the time."

Thatch started wheeling the girl out. Megan fell in step beside him. "What happened to her?" She asked.

"Another complication. Poor, innocent kids got hurt." Flannery answered, looking down at Frida. "You need anything, little lady?"

"No, I wouldn't want to trouble you. Or the servants." Frida replied.

"Sweet kid." Lee muttered sadly.

Aqua started to whisper to him. "You got no clue. You know what she did when they found the man that paralyzed her?" Lee shook his head. "She looked him straight in the eyes & said she forgave him. It takes a lot to do that."

They passed a hallway & Leo stopped before walking to a door Jamie was standing by. "What happened?" He asked.

"The Mistresses were playing Russian Roulette again." Jamie answered, saluting to him. "Fifth time this month, sir."

"Go back to your quarters, Jamie. You need rest." He ordered. Jamie opened her mouth to object, but he put a finger on her lips. "That isn't an option, it's an order. Any other guard can watch the girls for now. Just save your energy for the ball."

"I'm not royalty anymore. You should just let me do my job." Jamie huffed before heading down the hall to her room.

Leo waved for the others to go without him & caught up with Jamie to walk her to her room.

Tony turned to Frida. "So Frida, do you know the Mistresses names?" he asked.

"No, everyone calls them Yin & Yang, since they may be identical, they're exact opposites. I hear them complaining all the time about it." Frida answered in her shrill voice. "But they say they had to come back so that they could be free & so the funny feeling would go away."

"What funny feeling?" Lee wondered.

"Empress Elyon said that it wouldn't go away because they left. She said no one can escape the power of love." Frida sighed dreamily. "They fell in love when they left & came back because of their secrets."

"Secrets?" Megan repeated.

Frida nodded. "Yeah, they're-"

"That's enough Frida. You always talk too much." A boy called from the end of the hall.

"Grant!" Thatch met him halfway down the hall. "What happened to you?"

"I got jabbed in the eyes. Stupid Vamps & their lame aim." Grant answered, taking off his sunglasses to show that his eyes were red with blood, apart from his clouded pupils. "I would've preferred a shot to the heart. Now, who's here?"

"Flannery, Aquanette, me, Frida, & our friends Lee, Tony, Megan, & Marc." Thatch replied.

"Alright. Welcome to the palace. I'm blind, so excuse me if I step on your foot or something like that." Grant said, slamming his cane into the ground. "And, Tony & Marc?"

"Yes?" The boys in question asked.

Grant smiled sadistically. "I still have my old fighting skills & enhanced senses, so if you hurt those girls in any way, there will be hell to pay." With that, he took hold of Frida's wheelchair & pushed her back into the room he had just left. "Let's visit dad & Lillian, okay?"

"What's that room?" Tony asked.

Flannery sighed. "The memorial. It's for victims of the war. That includes his father & girlfriend."

The group stopped when Emperor Ulysses & a group of Royal Administrators passes by. "I don't care if they declared a truce, we have to attack if we want the war prisoners back. Dragon & Gemstone can't do it alone. Someone has to help them."

A man beside him sighed. "Ulysses, if your daughters hear this, you know they'll be the ones to volunteer."

The emperor spun around to face him. "Luxor, must I remind you that one of those war prisoners is your wife's sister. A mother." He growled.

Marc took a breath. "We can do it." He called after the Emperor. The others stared at him in shock.

The Emperor smiled at him. "You're a brave kid."


	2. Oh la la! Explained at End

"You're insane!" Megan shouted at her brothers & friends. "We just got here & you volunteered us to help break war prisoners out on an island miles away!"

"They've been through a lot." Aqua argued. "The least we can do is help people get their loved ones back."

Megan sighed & sat back in her seat. "That is true." She thought about it some more. "Alright."

Ulysses smiled from his spot across the room. "Glad to hear it. You all seem familiar, though." He shrugged it off & turned to his advisers. "Oh well, shall we send for Dragon & Gemstone?"

"I shall send the signal." Luxor announced.

On cue, Aria & Zach appeared in the windowsill. "Let us do it." They called, still swinging upside down. "We've been practicing."

Luxor sighed. "I suppose."

"Great. Come on, spies." Zach waved & swung down to stand before jumping down to the streets below with Aria following close behind.

Thatch shrugged & climbed out the window before jumping down around…say, five stories to land on another roof with Aria & Zach.

When the others had made their way down, Aria held up some coals. "Light 'er up, babe."

Zach knocked two coals together & tossed them in the air. They immediately sparked to life & exploded into flames. (Not likely to happen in real life, but work with me people. I wanna see black rocks burst into flames.) Together, Zach & Aria worked to shaped the flames first into a dragon, then into a diamond before letting them burn out. (Just think of fire benders from Avatar. And I don't mean that stupid movie with the blue people.)

High in the towers of the palace, Griffon turned to her twin after spotting the signal. "Kari, they need the help of Dragon & Gemstone again. What do you think they're planning?"

Kari shrugged. "Now that the war is over, they must be trying to get the war prisoners back."

"Of course they would go to Drag & Gem for help." Griffon sighed. "Well, shall we work on our_ dresses_?"

Kari winked & opened the passage hidden in their wardrobe. "Let's hit it, sister dearest."

"We will only take three with us to help." Dragon said from her spot standing on the head of the dragon statue in the palace garden. "Any more & we risk being caught before we can reach the prisoners."

Gemstone nodded & hung upside down from the dragon statue's tail. "We can't risk the lives of so many innocent people."

The girls had shown up at sunset. Dragon had dark green hair that looked almost black with hunter green cat eyes. She had on a dark green suit that made her blend into the surrounding foliage. Gemstone had midnight blue hair & cat eyes to match with a blue suit that would blend into the night sky.

"So…" Dragon continued, jumping down & facing the spiez. "We'll take Aqua, Thatch, &, hmm."

"You." Gemstone blurted, pointing to Lee. "You look like someone who can handle this kinda stuff."

Dragon shrugged. "Alright. When the sun is down, we set out for Vampir." She jumped back on the dragon statue & ran along it's back before jumping in the air. Wings protruded from her back to keep her in the air. "I suggest you prepare yourselves."

Gemstone shrugged, falling into a handstand. "I'll help you get what you need." Thatch poked Gemstone in the stomach & she flipped to her feet. "Oooh, we forgot about you. Heh, don't worry, dude. We're not gonna have any trouble with that."

"Uh-huh. I'm so sure." Thatch grumbled.

"Dude, relax." Dragon scoffed. "You really think-"

"Forget it." Thatch groaned. "We're gonna need some gadgets."

"Probably only our suits." Lee suggested. "They are equipped with the jet boots & the freezdisks."

"Chop, chop, then." Dragon called from the sky, pointing up at the ever clearer moon. "The sun's almost down."

"Right!" The three chosen agreed & changed into their spy suits.

"Snazzy." Gemstone laughed. "But is it efficient?"

"As efficient as your powers are." Thatch replied without hesitation. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Dragon said, zooming through the sky toward the other island. Gemstone expanded her wings & followed with the spies in tow.

Gemstone turned back for a second & saluted to Emperor Ulysses. "We'll be back in no time."

Tony turned to Marc. "Wanna go explore the castle some more?"

"Shouldn't we wait to make sure they come back safe?" Marc asked.

Tony shook his head in disappointment. "We are not only talking about Lee, but Lee, Aqua, and Thatch. Not to mention, two girls born to do what they do. Of course, they'll be safe."

"I guess." Marc agreed hesitantly.

Tony headed inside. "Yes!"

The two went up to the towers. "This is where the royal families live." Marc explained.

Down the hall, they spotted two of the guards from earlier. "Oh, mistresses, not again." Devon sighed, peeking through a crack in the door.

"They have to keep doing it, don't they?" Jamie wondered.

"Damsel, didn't Leo send you to your quarters for the night already?" Devon wondered.

Jamie stomped her foot. "Quit calling me that! I'm not royalty anymore!"

"Once royalty, always royalty." Devon objected.

Tony & Marc started towards them. "Hey, what do you mean 'anymore?'" Marc asked.

Devon & Jamie jumped before turning to the boys & slamming the door closed. Devon patted her friend's shoulder. "This pretty woman right here is a princess from the kingdom of Girachi. It's on the other side of Grohm."

"And, where I come from, marriage is discouraged, & royal women are called Damsels." Jamie continued.

"Leo was her bodyguard & secret boyfriend." Devon laughed. "So, naturally, when Jamie ran to this side of the island so that she could live outside of castle walls, Leo followed. Of course, a natural fighter has to be in the action, so she joined the guards."

"Cool." Tony gasped. "Does that mean you're an Ancienta, too?"

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. "From the Freedon Clan, just like Aria."

"Cool." Tony commented.

"Very." Marc agreed.

Devon turned to leave. "I'm going to visit my mother, Jamie. Make sure no one tries to enter the Mistresses room."

"Give a prayer to Robert & Danielle for me." Jamie called. "Anything else you boys need?"

"What are the Mistresses real names?" Marc blurted.

Jamie traced the scar on her chin as she thought. "Mistress Yin's full name is Hadrea Griffon Yin Moore & Mistress Yang's full name is Hikari-Graeae Yang Moore."

"Thanks." Marc nodded.

"You guys must be hungry." Jamie insisted. "Let me take you to the dinning hall to get some food. It's just like a giant buffet table, since most people prefer to eat in their rooms. Then I can show you to your rooms for the night, unless you prefer to eat at one of the tables."

"Thanks. I am getting kind of hungry." Tony admitted & started following the curly haired girl down a flight of stairs. "Can you tell me more about Systani Clan members?"

"I would much rather prefer you talked to an actual Systani or Mistress Yang. That way I don't mess up & tell you something wrong." Jamie suggested.

Leo walked by the staircase & stopped when he saw Jamie talking to Tony & Marc. "Hello, Damsel." He bowed.

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "You're lucky you're cute." She pointed out, running a finger over his scar. "I was just taking the visitors to get some food. Would you like to join us?"

"Of course." Leo agreed.

Dragon & Gemstone lead the group back & directed them down to the courtyard of the Animalian palace before zooming away. Dragon held her side tightly to try & stop the bleeding, but she knew it would heal. Her wounds always did. She snuck back into her room with Gemstone & treated her wound. "Gem & Drag strike again." She cheered happily.

"Yeah, every one of the war prisoners were brought back alive." Gemstone smiled & went to the bathroom.

"You're changing already?" Dragon asked. "You're no fun."

Gemstone started running water in the bathtub & stuck her head under the faucet, watching the blue slowly seep out of her hair. "You should do the same if you don't want to be caught." She advised her sister. "We're not supposed to play in the war zone."

Gemstone finished changing & let her sister change.

"I'm going to go get some food." She told her.

"I'll catch up." Dragon yelled from behind the door.

Tony stared as Mistress Yang came through the door & went over to their table. "Hi Tony." She greeted meekly. "Please say you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad at you, Kari?" Tony replied.

"For just up & leaving." Kari said, looking down. "So, how do you like it here?"

Tony smiled. "It's great. How come you didn't call or anything?"

"My sister doesn't really like the idea of me hanging out with you. Papa said we weren't supposed to fall in love with humans, but he was perfectly fine when I told him I liked one." Kari began explaining. "So, I don't get why she's in denial."

"You like a human?" Jamie blurted by mistake.

Kari sighed & stood back up. "Could I talk to you in private Tony?"

Tony nodded & stood up, following her until they were back up at the tower from before. Kari & Tony slipped into a room & Kari sat down on a blue bed, pushing the curtains that hung from the bedposts away.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tony asked.

"This may be a disappointment, but I really need you to help me & Zach get my sister & your brother together. She's heartbroken & won't except the fact that she has such strong feelings for him." Kari sighed & looked down.

Tony nodded. "Of course I will."

Kari smiled. "Thank you, Tony." Gathering a small ounce of courage, she leaned over & pressed her lips to his. "I promise I'll make it up to you at the ball."

Tony fell back onto the bed in shock. "You...kissed me?"

Kari nodded. "I'm sorry." She offered, pulling him up into a sitting position.

Tony quickly got over the shock. "Don't be!" He assured her, pushing her down & crashing his lips to hers for another kiss.

Griffon opened the bathroom door & stared at the sight. She stuck out her tongue & made a gagging noise before grabbing her change of clothes & diving into her bed pulling the dark green curtains closed.

Of course, Tony & Kari were too caught up in their make-out session to pay any attention to the disgusted teenager.


	3. Truths & Secrets Exposed

Devon smiled as she pulled Marc down the hall to the Mistresses room. "Why!" Marc whined.

Devon turned to him & gave him a stern look. "Stay here or I will hunt you down, Marc Clark."

Marc nodded.

Devon smiled & opened the door. She slipped in & walked over to the window. Griffon was sitting outside on a part of the roof. "Hey, why are you out in the rain?" She asked the girl.

Griffon turned around. "I like the rain."

"Well, the ball is in a few hours. Are you ready?" Devon wondered.

"No, I don't want to see Marc again." Griffon huffed.

"Yes you do." Devon argued. "You know you do. Why don't you want to see him?"

Griffon shrugged. "Remember Kent? Vahn? Marshall?" She was happy for the rain to hide her tears. "Marc's just a repeat that I won't give the chance to be like all of them."

"Oh, Griffon." Devon sighed & turned to leave. Everything was falling into place. Griffon was vulnerable. She walked outside & pushed Marc inside. "She's upset. Get her a towel for when you can get her off the roof."

"Uh, okay." Marc agreed & grabbed two large green towels from the bathroom. He set them down just inside the window & climbed out & down to sit beside Griffon.

"W-What are you doing here?" Griffon asked. She looked away & brought her knees to her chest.

"This." Marc said. He lifted her chin to make her look at him & pressed his lips to hers. (Yeah, this is way too early for romance.)

Griffon melt into the kiss for a moment. Then, when her shock wore off, tears poured out of her eyes again. Marc immediately took notice.

Marc pulled away & looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to be like the others…And I don't want to get hurt again." She sobbed.

Marc wrapped his arms around her & pulled her close. "I'm not going to leave you. I swear on my life."

After a few minutes, Marc lifted Griffon to her feet. "Come on, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here in the rain."

"Alright." Griffon agreed.

"Here." Marc tossed a towel over Griffon's head & ruffled it to dry her hair. "I'll get out so you can change into something dry. See you tonight at the ball."

"Sure." Griffon agreed, tossing the other towel to Marc as he walked out. When he was gone, Griffon turned to Kari's bed. "Come out."

The curtain's ruffled a little before they opened & Kari & Tony popped out. "Oh, hi Griffon."

"Tony, out!" Griffon ordered. "I have to talk to my sister."

Tony shrugged & went out to the hall. Kari went over & sat next to Griffon. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go to the ball & you're not going either." Griffon told her.

"Someone has to go in our place." Kari said. "Who can we get?"

"Dragon & Gemstone." Griffon answered. "Duh!"

Kari looked down. "I don't know. I really wanted to go with Tony."

"But Yue & Sora were in the courtyard when they busted the prisoners out. What makes you think they won't find this the perfect opportunity to strike?" Griffon stood up & stomped her foot. "You want to risk that just to dance with some dork?"

"Fine. We might want some help, though." Kari got up & opened the secret passage. "Let's go meet them."

"Those goddess wannabes will ruin everything." Antanasia sighed. "Not only will they try & take out the twins, but this could start another war."

"That's why we need the assistance to watch in case they do try something." Kari replied. "We need our powers, bunica."

For those who are confused, Griffon & Kari _are_ Dragon & Gemstone, but the original Dragon was their grandmother, Antanasia & Gemstone was her little sister, Anastasia. It's a family thing, but Ulysses & Elyon have no clue about this family secret.

Anastasia sighed. "Very well. We will give you what you need." She powered up a ball of blue energy in her hands while Antanasia powered up a green one. They - the energy balls - flew through the air & crashed into the girls. When smoke from the contact cleared, their whole appearance had changed & they were Dragon & Gemstone again.

"Now hurry up." Anastasia ordered.

The twins nodded & headed out. They changed into their dresses & went to the ballroom. Dragon cleared her throat & went over to the emperor. "Excuse me, Emperor Ulysses. Your daughters have requested we come in their place."

"Why would they do that?" Ulysses asked.

Dragon pushed Gemstone away. "Something about Vampir. In case they decide to attack & all that jazz. No one can trust a Vamp."

"I suppose." Ulysses agreed. "Will you please entertain their dates?"

Gemstone giggled. "Not a problem, sir."

"Ew, pervert." Dragon accused.

Jamie & Devon sped into the room. "Why do Animalians wear such skimpy clothes?" Jamie tugged her pants. "Thank God my side doesn't approve of showing skin. That way I don't have to wear the official uniform for guards."

Devon sighed & wrapped her arms over her exposed stomach. "Stuff it, Damsel."

Almost everyone was dancing around the ballroom. A few couples were up in balconies that led outside via ladders or winding staircases. After an hour, Dragon & Gemstone were about to give up & turn to their normal form, having already confessed to the spies about their double-life.

"Maybe we were just overreacting." Dragon sighed, noticing her hair was starting to fade back to its original auburn shade.

Finally, the doors of two balconies flew open & shattered. Two girls appeared on the inside railing. The first had long white hair & vibrant blue eyes, wearing a flowing blue & white dress. The other had short red hair & soft green eyes, wearing jeans, a tank top, gloves, & a chullo.

The red head cleared her throat & searched the crowd. "We are looking for the princes."

"Where are they?" The one with white hair asked.

"Yue & Sora." Gemstone gasped.

Dragon glared at them. "Just like we thought." She turned to the group. "You guys are fucked."

Thatch & Zach seemed to shrink when the question came from Sora again. "Where are the princes Thatcher & Zachary?"

Dragon, Gemstone, & Aria grabbed the brothers & headed for the of their secret passages. "Get them out of here." Dragon ordered Aria & Gemstone.

Yue & Sora jumped down when they spotted the familiar hunter green hair on Dragon's head. "Well, Drag queen? Where are they?"

"Listen, you wannabe goddesses, I wouldn't tell you whether I knew or not." Dragon hissed. She noticed a strand of auburn hair fall in front of her face. "Shit!" She hissed. She lit her fingers with green fire & blasted the two through a window.

"What?" Yue asked, getting up slowly. "Afraid we'll find out your identity or that you'll lose your power."

"My powers don't fade with my looks." Dragon replied. She turned to Flannery & Aquanette briefly. "But I do know that an Animalian can't do it _alone_!"

"Right!" The twins agreed. They ran out to help.

Flannery skidded backwards from the force of Yue's attack. "Dragon, you're-"

"Hadrea Griffon Yin Moore!" A stern voice said. "What on Earth?"

Griffon squeaked & didn't turn around. She was screwed when this was over. "Can't talk daddy. Later." She fired one last ball of energy & the two fell to the ground.

Sora stood up & wiped blood from her mouth. "Fine. You win this round, but this isn't over."

"Don't say it. Don't say it." Thatch & Zach whispered from their hiding spot.

Yue stood on shaky legs. "By orders of Vladimir Lesser, we will get his sons."

The brothers hung their heads. "She said it."

"You're Vamps!" Aria gasped. She backed away slowly while Kari got in a defensive pose, ready to fight.

"Guys." Zach stepped forward. "Come on. You know we aren't like that."

Aria grabbed Kari & ran down the passageway. "Let's get out of here!"

Hours later, Aria sat on Kari's bed, surrounded by the other girls. "Come on, Ari. I thought you were against judging people for their ethnicity or where they came from." Flannery said.

Aria sniffled & rubbed her eyes with the silk sleeve of her purple dress. "Not when the person is from the same island that killed my uncle, held my aunt prisoner, blinded one of my cousins, paralyzed the other, & cost my mother her arm. They are evil, _EVIL_ people!"

The girls looked at each other before Megan stood up & headed for the door. "Aria, come with me."

They walked down to the dungeon. (Dun dun DUN!) "Why are we here?" Aria asked quietly.

Megan pointed down at one of the underground cells. Thatch & Zach sat on a stone bench with their wrists shackled to the wall. There was a loop & long chain so that they could move a little. They sat cross-legged, facing each other & playing patty cake while having a conversation in Russian.

"Jamie told me that Freedons can slip into people's minds." Megan explained. "So now, see for yourself whether or not he's like everyone else. Tell me why they left their home."

Aria nodded & closed her eyes. "Let's see." Her eyes snapped open & she lifted the cell door. "Because their dad wanted to fight the other Ancienta clans." Aria grabbed some keys from the desk just beside the stairs before she jumped down & unlocked Zach's wrists.

He stood up & backed away from her while she unlocked Thatch. "What did you swear to me?"

Aria's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry. I had to know."

"Yeah, because you couldn't trust me just because I come from Vampir." Zach hissed.

Thatch jumped up & latched onto the side of the opening. Megan got down to help pull him out. "I guess I should say now that I really miss America." He pointed out.

Megan laughed. "You can say that again."

Zach jumped up & pulled himself out before storming out, pulling out his MPCom. "Jerry, how long until you can get me out of this Hellhole?"

"Ouch." Megan commented, listening to crying coming from the cell. "That doesn't sound pretty."

"He just hit her where it hurt. She knows she did bad, but Zach's not very trusting. It took him long enough just to talk to her." Thatch began. "Some things just have to either work themselves out, or you know it was never meant to be."

"Since we're leaving…I want a few people to come with us." Megan told him. "The twins. Devon, Leo, Jamie & Grant."

Thatch leaned down & gave her a kiss. "That sounds great. You know, if they trust me anymore."

"They will." Megan assured him.

Marc & Griffon walked around the roof of their palace. "This place is…amazing from a high view." Marc gasped.

Griffon smiled. "Yeah, I kind of missed this place after so long. Especially the black sand beach." She helped Marc climb up to a higher point & pointed over to the water. "I never thought it would be the thing I missed. Normally Kari's the one who loves water, & I was one for plants. But, I think I have a newfound love for blue."

Marc sighed & looked down. "So, you're going to stay here then?"

Griffon shook her head & pulled out a camera. "This'll last longer. I miss my used-to-be home at WOOHP."

"You're not going back to WOOHP." Marc blurted.

"What?" Griffon asked.

Marc rubbed the back of his head. "Uh we found this huge mansion. In the woods. By a lake. For not only you two, but Devon, Grant, Jamie, Leo, Aria - all of you! Even Oz, little Megan, & Frida."

"That's so amazing!" Griffon gasped. "Who-"

"Your brother." Marc answered quickly.

"Oh my God." Griffon squealed. "Okay, time for some fun." She handed Marc the camera & wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Just take the pictures."

Marc felt himself being lifted into the air. "You're…How?"

"Animalian." Griffon answered. "We're born with wings & tails. You aren't freaked, are you?"

"No." Marc answered. "Just keep going. I'm fine."

"Is it too high?" Griffon asked.

Marc shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Alright." Griffon said reluctantly. "Can you get some pictures of the beach for me?"

When everything was finished, they walked up to the castle & inside. "'Bout time." Kari called. She tossed a bag at her sister. "Jerry'll be here to pick us up soon."

"So, we're going back." Griffon sighed.

"Things'll be back to semi-normal." Thatch claimed. One arm was wrapped around Megan's waist & the other was tossed over his brother's shoulders.

Griffon leaned back & whispered to Marc. "I think we missed something."


End file.
